Journey into other dimensions
by Agent BM
Summary: Lisa has been awarded the inventor of the year award at the imagination institute for her dimension jumping machine, and her entire family is there for support. However something goes wrong once again and the machine sends her entire family on a journey through different dimensions
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the loud house, the imagination institute or its characters, they belong to their respective owners. This'll be the final part of this trilogy I've planned for Lisa's dimension traveling device. Read escape from the Nazi world and journey into television if you're not familiar with said device yet.**

It was just an ordinary day at the loud house, same as any other day. Lincoln loud was collecting the mail while his sisters hung out around the tv in the living room.

"Mails here" said Lincoln

The sisters turned to Lincoln to see who got mail.

"Lynn you get a sports magazine, Lola and Lana a message from the scouts, bunch of random coupons, and what's this? It's only addressed to L. loud." Said Lincoln

Lincoln was holding a big purple envelope. On it was a picture of a glowing lightbulb with red wings and the words Imagination Institute were written around the lightbulb. The sisters looked with interest as Lincoln pulled out a letter, and upon seeing a name, he handed it to Lisa.

"It's for you Lisa." Said Lincoln

Lisa took the envelope and read it.

"I've been awarded the Inventor of the year award and we've all been invited to a ceremony at the imagination institute to claim the award and discuss our experiences using my invention during its annual open house next Saturday." Said Lisa "Strange I don't remember applying for this, I've never even heard of this Imagination institute"

"Inventor of the year? Congrats sis, what invention are you being honored for?" Asked Luna

"My dimension hopping device" said Lisa

"Didn't Leni destroy that?" Asked Lori

"She did, and I put it back together, but it's been modified for accidental uses, it can't hurt us." Said Lisa

"You just can't let that thing go can you?" Asked Lincoln

"It's one of my best achievements, I won't just give up on it. Look we've all been invited to see this place and it says there will be unique one of a kind stuff to see on this invitation and-

Lisa rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not going blind am I? I swear this invitation says something about a dragon." Said Lisa

Lincoln took the invitation from Lisa and read it aloud.

"If you see a purple dragon while touring our facilities, do not approach under any circumstances. Things will get weird." Said Lincoln

"What?" All the sisters Asked

"Maybe it'll make sense when we're there" Said Luan

"We're not seriously doing this right?" Asked Lana "You all remember what that device did to us"

"We should at least be supportive. And this time we won't be anywhere near it when it goes off." Said Lincoln

"I will monitor the machine very carefully when we arrive at the institute." Said Lisa

"Guys I have a question. What's an institute?" Asked Lola

(Next Saturday)

After learning more information about the imagination institute and what a prestigious place it was, the family traveled to the institute which was located in the state of Florida. How'd they get there? They were flown out the day before, all expenses paid by the chairman of the institute for the occasion. The institute was a big building with 3 big glass pyramids on its room, it's logo was all over the carpets inside. The family arrived early in the morning with 2 men carrying Lisa's invention in a crate marked Fragile. They arrived in their normal clothes, with nice dress clothes packed in a suitcase for the award ceremony which would occur later that night.

"Dr Channing will be with you momentarily, he's just finishing his breakfast. Feel free to wait in our reception area" said an assistant

The family either sat or stood around chairs by a reception desk. Scientists were rushing all over the place, hanging up banners announcing the open house and welcoming guests to the institute.

"Nice place" said Lynn

"It's very colorful I will say" Said Lynn sr.

"It was very nice of these people to fly us down here and pay for our hotel." Said Rita

"Dragon" Said Lily

Lily pointed to a picture near a hallway leading to different labs. On it was a british looking man in a suit and tie looking up. Above him was a small purple dragon with orange horns, yellow eyes, and 2 tiny wings. A plaque under the sign read 'Dr Nigel Channing and Figment'. The family looked at the picture.

"Maybe that's the dragon the invitation talked about" said Lincoln

"Impossible, how could anyone make a dragon come to life?" Asked Lisa

"With Imagination" said someone behind the family

They all turned around to find a small purple dragon flying in front of them. It was the exact one from the picture. Lily held her arms out. The dragon flew up to her and gave her a hug.

"I love babies, such bundles of joy. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm-

"Figment, there you are" said someone with a British accent

A man with a cup of coffee exited out an office door and approached the dragon and family.

"I told you I didn't want you out of my sight" said the man

"Out of sight? Ok"

The dragon disappeared, frustrating the man. When he saw the family he straightened his tie and sipped his coffee.

"Good morning Loud family. I am Dr Nigel Channing, chairman of the imagination institute, principal scientist, director of operations, head of laboratories, and manager of everything else."

"That's quite a mouthful." Said Rita

"Yes I know. Welcome, welcome, welcome, to our annual open house. It is my pleasure to have you here just as it is your pleasure to be here." Said Nigel

Rita shook his hand and introduced the family while he shook everyone's hands.

"Good morning Dr Channing, I'm Rita Loud, this is my husband Lynn, and these are our 11 kids, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily"

"Pleasure to meet you all. Especially you Lisa, only 4 years old and winning Inventor of the Year." Said Nigel

"Just out of curiosity how exactly did you find out about me? I didn't know about you or this place til the other day" said Lisa

"We have scouts all over the world looking for the next bright idea. If I'm not mistaken you and your siblings antics in tv shows didn't go unnoticed where you're from, we have footage archived of many of you. How was that?" Asked Nigel

"That machine has had its ups and downs, mostly downs" said Lincoln

"I can see why, having to spend time in a Nazi controlled Michigan must've been terrifying." Said Nigel

"Hey how'd You know that?" Asked Lola

"Me and Lisa have exchanged emails, she explained some things regarding the machine and your adventures but we'll hear more tonight at the ceremony. Now as I'm sure you've already met-

The dragon reappeared.

"Him. This is why I won inventor of the year award, this is the figment of imagination, you may call him Figment." Said Nigel

"How'd you create him?" Asked Lynn

"That's a complicated story. But here at the institute, we don't know anything that can't be imagined. Anything can be created here, especially your imaginations, but you'll have plenty of time to explore once we open. Now if you please follow me-

"Come on everybody, here we go" said Figment before flying away

"Figment you are not to interfere with the tour" said Nigel

He groaned in frustration. The family went down the hall following the dragon.

"I really hope he doesn't mess things up today, especially with that machine of the little girls."'said Nigel to himself before following the family


	2. Chapter 2

Figment guided the family through a couple halls before stopping at the door to dr Channing's office.

"Before we can start your tour, we need to get Lisa's picture for the wall of winners" Said Figment

He pointed to the wall facing the office marked 'Inventor of the year award recipients 1990-'. On every picture was a different person, some with their invention featured. Last years winner won for inventing a shrink ray.

"I can make one of those" said Lisa

Dr Channing caught up to the family.

"I'm sure you could, professor szylinskis shrinking and enlarging machine was a great idea, until it backfired. Don't ask. Hopefully your invention doesn't backfire"

"It'll be fine, it's been tested, and I have a probe and everything, nothing can go wrong." Said Lisa

"That's good. If you could step into my office we'll get your picture for the wall taken, figment take our guests to the cafeteria and wait there, don't give them anything not made here"

"You got it doc" said Figment

Figment led the family away while Lisa and Nigel stepped into the office. Inside the spacious office there was a a light blue backdrop set up along with a crate holding Lisa's invention. Nigel had Lisa step in front of the blue backdrop while he got a camera set up.

"I really must admit, I was surprised to learn the inventor of the year this year was going to be a 4 year old, I've heard of gifted kids but never this young"

"Thank you I appreciate the compliments" said Lisa

"So, a world run by Nazis, must've been pretty scary"

"It was, but I'm not saying jumping into tv channels was fun either. But we'll have plenty of time to discuss this tonight." Said Lisa

"Yes we shall"

Lisa took her invention out of the box it was held in and held it up to her chest. Dr Channing readied his camera and took Lisa's picture for the wall.

(Later that night)

After hours of doing things in the facility, some good and bad, things I won't mention as this isn't what the stories about, it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. As the family got dressed for the occasion, Dr Channing and figment were being interviewed in the reception area by a female news reporter.

"Here at the imagination institute, we don't know anything" Said channing

"Uh, what do you mean you don't know anything?" Asked the reporter

"That can't be imagined" Said figment

"So dr Channing normally the institute is kept under lock and key tell us why you decided to open the doors today for the public"

Dr Channing picked up a wooden plaque with a lightbulb with wings on the top and Lisa's name written under the words Inventor of the year

"Well Maria, for over a hundred years or so, the institute has honored the worlds leading thinkers, dreamers, and innovators, with the inventor of the year award. We open the institute for our annual open house and hopefully those who come will be inspired enough to think of the next brilliant idea"

A lab technician took the plaque away from Channing.

"This years winner is one of the youngest inventors I've ever met, she's only 4 years old and comes from a big family, Lisa Loud from Royal woods, Michigan. What brought her to our attention is her dimension jumping machine which allows users to go into different dimensions"

"Now dr Channing, unofficial sources have leaked information that Lisa's machine has sent her and her siblings into a world run by the third Reich"

Channing looked at figment.

"Don't look at me doc, I didn't call them" said Figment

"Well-

The reporter held up a few news and magazine articles.

"And she also sent her family into several movies and tv shows, interrupting programs for many viewers" Said Maria

"You see-

"And she also created a giant robot spider that terrorized royal woods" said Maria holding up another paper

Dr Channing took the papers and threw them in a paper shredder a lab worker was wheeling past them.

"Your point Maria?"

"I'm just saying are your guests really safe here today?" Asked Maria

"Of course they are, for our guests and employees we have these safety goggles invented a few years ago but haven't mass produced as the inventor died in a fire, that'll protect you from incoming debris"

He held up a cheap looking pair of glasses

"Believe me they look cheap but work marvelously" Said Channing

"Yes but dr Channing-

"You know I'd love to stay and chat but I can see one of my asssisrants, um, over there, signaling me. I'll be right with you" shouted Channing to no one

He and figment fled in a hurry.

"Well folks it seems the good chairman has left. Are the guests truly safe here tonight? Only time will tell. I'm Maria Ronaldo reporting for channel 7 news, and I'll bring you more information as the ceremony develops"

( **Next chapter will be the ceremony and the first use of the device in this story)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Louds, dressed in suits and dresses, sat in the institutes main auditorium in the front row as the room filled with guests, vip's, and news crews. The stage was covered with a large blue curtain with the institutes logo in the center bright and clear. On both sides of the stage were 2 large screens with the words Inventor of the Year Award on them. The lights dimmed in the auditorium and music began playing. The curtain began to raise on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the chairman or the Imagination institute, Dr Nigel Channing and his friend Figment the dragon"

Dr Channing and Figment took the stage and went to a podium in the center as the audience applauded.

"God evening ladies and gentlemen. It is a pleasure to have you all here. For over a hundred years, we have honored the worlds leading thinkers, dreamers, and innovators, with the inventor of the year award. And this year the award is going to a true genius. The smartest little girl I have ever met. Ladies and gentlemen, it pleases me to introduce Lisa Marie Loud and her family"

The audience applauded as the louds rose from their seats and took to the stage, waving and bowing to the crowd. The crate containing Lisa's dimension jumper was wheeled onto the stage.

"It's a pleasure to be here" Said Lisa

"Is this gonna be on tv?" Asked Lola

"We're broadcasting live around the world" Said Figment

Lola gave a big smile and waved to every camera.

"You sure have had quite a journey getting here. So tell us about your invention Lisa" Said Figment

"Of course magic flying dragon. When I first created it, I was trying to make a device to get rid of trash, but things don't go as I want mostly. So I made a dimension traveling machine. At first there were setbacks, me and my siblings ended up in a world run by Nazis" said Lisa

"It was scary" Said Leni

"And creepy" Said Lola

"I was part robot" Said Lincoln

"We were there for a month, and sometime later we ended up in tv apparently" said Lisa

"I think everyone knows about that" said Lynn Sr

"Indeed. Pay attention to the screens everyone as we show footage of some of the louds adventures in tv" said Nigel

The screens began playing footage from a couple months ago. First was Leni in a 1950's looking propaganda film.

"Rather than coming over to borrow a cup of sugar, he may now be coming over for murder"

Leni screamed as a smiling neighbor followed her into a house and began shooting at her. The next clip showed Luna being punched in the face by Harrison Ford, then the louds running away from a star destroyer in a Star Wars movie. Lisa was then shown panicking on a Star Trek style tv show, Lucy getting tackled by football players, all the siblings on a game show, among many other scenes. Once they were finished, the lights came back on the stage and Channing spoke again.

"This family sure has had some misadventures from what I've heard. Honestly I'm kind of scared to demonstrate the machine" said Nigel

"Not to worry dr Channing, that's what my probe is for. It's equipped with a camera so we can see where it's been" said Lisa

She took the dimension jumper out of the crate along with a probe that resembled a toy remote control car/ plane with a camera attached to it. Lisa attached the device to the probe and controlled it with a remote control. With the press of some buttons the camera activated showing the audience what it saw on the monitors, before going to another dimension.

The first thing everyone saw was the Nazi occupied world, people cheering as a parade of soldiers marched the streets, half of the citizens dressed in white robes and cone hoods. It was a victory day celebration for when the Nazis won the Second World War and brought a new order. Lisa sent the probe flying in another world made of ice cream, then one where everything was red. Finally she sent it over a world that fascinated the audience, it looked like a modern city with a beautiful castle on the edge of it, and connecting the castle was a huge white dome building that looked like space mountain at the Disney parks. There was an ocean with a star destroyer from Star Wars lying in it.

"Any chance we can get a closer look down there?" Asked Figment "The audience loves this dimension"

"Of course" Said Lisa

Lisa sent the probe into the city, banners were being hung reading 'Litwak city, celebrating 12 years'. Not all the citizens of the street were human, there were animals and different creatures, transformers, stormtroopers, and creepy looking British police officers with white masks and big smiles.

"Miss Potts, you got the catering taken care of?" A kid asked a yellow haired woman near a shop

"King Kevin, good to see you, the honey buns will be ready as requested"

"Good, you know how important the anniversary party is"

The 2 looked at the probe, and the kid got angry

"Hey I told you guys I'm not doing interviews, get out of here"

The boy pulled something out of a backpack he was wearing and began shooting lasers at the probe. Lisa took this as her cue to bring the probe back, and so she did. The audience applauded at the presentation. As Lisa picked up the device to turn it off, it started sparking.

"Oh no not again" said Lisa

"What's going on ms loud?" Nigel Asked

"It's malfunctioning again" said Lisa

Laser lights pointed at every member of the loud family, and in a flash of light, they were gone. The audience gasped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, no need to be alarmed, I'm sure this is nothing" Said Nigel a little worried


End file.
